Acquarius
by Shuichi-Shindou
Summary: Sei X Sub fanfic


Acquarius  
  
Disclaimer: i personaggi di questa fanfic nn sono miei ma delle Clamp^^  
  
Pair: SeiXSub  
  
Serie :X1999  
  
§§§§§§§§  
  
Subaru stava correndo all'appuntamento di lavoro ke Hokuto gli aveva procurato;  
  
pioveva incessatamente da ore ormai.  
  
Intanto sua sorella aveva accolto il Sakurazukamori in casa e,nell'attesa del ritorno   
  
di Subaru,aveva cominciato a discorrere con il veterinaio  
  
"come và con Subaru?"  
  
Seishiro ha scrollato le spalle, un sorriso leggero ha inclinato le sue   
  
labbra. " Ancora niente, Hokuto-chan... tuo fratello è una preda molto   
  
evasiva... ke cosa posso farci? " Ha guardato verso di lei e ha visto ke stava sorridendo;  
  
prima nn l'aveva notato,ma nella sua mano destra c'era una sacca con dentro qualcosa  
  
"ci aiuteresti con questo?"estrasse dalla borsa vernice e pennello"la stanza da bagno  
  
necessita di una riverniciata..."  
  
Mentre Seishiro rifiniva la sua opera,un sorriso è apparso sulla faccia di Hokuto;si è girata verso il  
  
suo compagno di lavoro ke si trovava vicino alla porta del bagno"Quando è nella doccia Subaru è indifeso,sarebbe il momento   
  
+ adatto x farlo tuo!"  
  
Seishiro ha alzato un sopracciglio. " Cosa cerchi di dirmi,   
  
Hokuto-chan? "la guardò negli okki,fingendo,con uno sguardo nn colpevole  
  
benkè sapesse * esattamente * quale fosse l'argomento.   
  
"Ti dò dei consigli... su come cacciare la tua preda;qui lui nn può difendersi.  
  
Seishirou-san sarebbe il luogo adatto x bloccarlo,spogliarlo*anke se nn c'è molto da togliere visto   
  
ke fà la doccia nudo*e baciarlo appassionatamente..."  
  
" Hokuto-chan! " Seishiro era arrossito alle sue parole*ndA:Seishiro ke arrossisce,cose dell'altro mondo*  
  
"beh,io penso sempre hai bisogni di mio fratello,anke se lui nn li mostra liberamente"   
  
" Hmm... " Seishiro pensò " la sua strategia nn è male"   
  
"il problema è se tu sei daccordo ke io approfitti così di un ragazzo puro e innocente..."  
  
Hokuto lo guardò" Seishiro, potresti fargli qualsiasi cosa tu desideri  
  
e lui penserebbe ke fosse la cosa + fantastica del mondo. Un ragazzo di 16 anni   
  
ha molti ormoni in circolo e ha bisogno di sfogarsi.Perche nn ci provi? "   
  
Seishirou rimase quasi scosso da questa dichiarazione. " Così mi stai suggerendo di approfittare..."  
  
" Si!ora,subito " Hokuto affermò.   
  
" E poi... " Seishiro ha mosso la sua mano in un'onda elegante x indicare il resto.   
  
" Vai, Seishiro... e se protesta, " ha aggiunto, "ignoralo...ma nn penso lo farà! "  
  
I suoi occhi scintillarono mentre vide suo fratello ke arrivava attraverso la finestra.   
  
Seishiro stava ridendo. " Hokuto-chan,realmente pensavi quello ke hai detto?"  
  
" Naturalmente, Seishiro-san. Ora devo andare,ho un impegno.Credo farò tardì,nn tornerò x cena"  
  
" Mmm, " Seishiro annuì col capo, alzandosi in piedi.  
  
Hokuto lo salutò,aprendo la porta "... arrivederci,e divertiti! "così dicendo se ne andò.  
  
Seishiro sorrise. " E ora... pensiamo alla mia preda... "  
  
Subaru rientrò in casa e si fiondò nella doccia,senza neanke accorgersi della  
  
presenza di Seishiro in casa.  
  
Il ragazzo nn senti la porta del bagno aprirsi,stava cantando una canzone popolare giapponese,  
  
quando udì improvvisamente un suono.   
  
è sobbalzato sorpreso...   
  
"Bella canzone, Subaru-kun. " La voce di Seishiro proveniva dall'interno della stanza.  
  
"... Seishiro-san? " il Sumeragi si sporse fuori da   
  
dietro il vetro della doccia,guardando il suo ospite improvviso.  
  
" Che cosa ci fai qui, Seishiro-san? " Anche sotto l'acqua, era   
  
abbastanza evidente ke lui stava arrossendo.   
  
Seishiro sorrise " Hokuto mi ha chiesto di restare "  
  
come se così avesse risposto alla sua domanda."   
  
"...Ah... " Subaru rispose immobile,arrossì e sentì il suo corpo ke incominciava a   
  
reagire alla presenza indesiderata*o forse no?!*  
  
" aah... e... "Subaru cercò di iniziare un discorso,ma senza successo.  
  
" Bene, " Seishiro ha ghignato " visto ke mi trovo qui,hai bisogno di una mano?"  
  
Subaru diventò di un colore rosso luminoso   
  
" oh mio dio... se mi vedesse così ora cosa penserebbe?"  
  
Seishirou rimase divertito dall' indecisione dipinta sulla faccia giovane.   
  
"Lo prenderò come un si... " senza sprecare altro tempo,il Sakurazukamori fece   
  
scorrere l'abito giù dalle sue spalle, rivelando ke lui,sotto di esso,nn indossava niente...   
  
Subaru non reagì a tutto questo;  
  
quando tornò in sè,ormai era troppo tardi:   
  
Seishirou era già lì,davanti a lui,e nn potè fare altro ke spostarsi x farlo entrare   
  
nel poco spazio ke era rimasto nella doccia.  
  
"Bello"pensò Seishiro, guardando il corpo nudo del suo amore. Subaru era paralizzato,l'unica cosa ke cambiava erano le diverse  
  
tonalità di rosso ke si impadronivano del suo viso.  
  
Seishirou trovava tutto questo molto divertente.   
  
Scelse una bottiglia di shampoo, ne versò un pò nella sua mano  
  
e la passò tra i capelli del giovane;fù soddisfatto di sentire un gemito soffocato,e la voce   
  
di Subaru guadagnò pian piano un timbro sempre più basso. Seishiro sorrise  
  
" Chiudi gli occhi, " gli sussurrò,girano il giovane sotto l'acqua x rischiarare il sapone dall'odore gradevole,dai   
  
suoi capelli.   
  
Obbedendo,Subaru,li socchiuse; mille emozioni si impadronirono di lui:imbarazzo,sorpresa ed un senso di desiderio  
  
crescente ke quasi lo spaventava.   
  
  
  
Sentiva le grandi mani di Seishiro massaggiargli   
  
il cuoio capelluto, proteggere la sua faccia dall'acqua e dal sapone che   
  
scorreva sul suo corpo;era così   
  
delicato...   
  
Seishiro ha soffocato un suo gemito mentre passava le sue dita  
  
attraverso i capelli,morbidi e setosi di Subaru. Gli occhi del giovane  
  
erano ancora chiusi e la sua respirazione corta e irregolare,   
  
era abbastanza evidente che Subaru stava godendo di tutto questo. Molto delicatamente,   
  
l' uomo più anziano si è piegato giù,spostando i   
  
capelli indietro dagli occhi di Subaru prima di posare un bacio sulle sue labbra,con una leggera pressione.  
  
Gli occhi verde smeraldo si sono aperti sorpresi della poca distanza che divideva ora i loro visi;poteva esaminare  
  
gli occhi marroni del Sakurazukamori,tanto dolci quanto misteriosi...   
  
Ha sorriso, quindi,lo ha spostato verso la parete.  
  
Subaru si è lamentato quando Seishiro lo ha premuto contro la parete della doccia,   
  
sentendo le mattonelle fredde sulla sua schiena,  
  
ma la parte interna,là dove i due corpi si univano, era così terribilmente calda...  
  
Seishiro ha allentato l'abbraccio per ammirare la sua 'preda';   
  
Subaru si guardò in giro quando nn sentì più il contatto. Notando lo sguardo curioso fisso   
  
su di lui, ha sorriso ancora al suo amore " Seishiro-  
  
san.... " le mani del Sumeragi avvolsero la parte posteriore del collo di Seishiro,   
  
attirandolo verso di lui. Il bacio di Subaru, benchè curioso ed inesperto, era focoso,passionale,  
  
ma,allo stesso tempo,dolce.  
  
L'uomo più anziano spostò la sua lingua,accarezzando il labbro inferiore di   
  
Subaru, sollecitandolo ad aprire le sue labbra per assagiare la   
  
dolcezza dell'interno.Le loro lingue hanno ballato,una ricerca silenziosa   
  
di un dominatore, una battaglia che il più giovane ed inesperto era sicuro di perdere.   
  
Ma era il gioco,lo sforzo, che era così bello ed eccitante...   
  
Con un gemito soffocato,Subaru si è staccato,alla ricerca dell'aria.   
  
Il suo alito,ormai appesantito,facevano eccitare ancora di più Seishiro;con  
  
entusiasmo le sue mani hanno accarezzato il corpo del giovane,modellandone le forme perfette  
  
dei muscoli e della carne morbita.  
  
Il ragazzo era bello, quello non poteva essere negato... lo era anche troppo... il   
  
suo inguine cominciò a fargli male a causa del desiderio ke lo spingeva al contatto con il Sumeragi .   
  
Seishirou sorrise, appoggiandosi contro il corpo del suo amante per un altro bacio lungo e   
  
profondo, prima di muovere le sue labbra verso l'orecchio.   
  
Prese delicatamente la carne molle fra i suoi denti,suscitando in Subaru un gemito morbido;le sue mani hanno percorso   
  
leggermente il corpo stretto del suo amante, seguendo le scie lasciate dall'acqua che ancora scorreva  
  
su di loro.  
  
Il giovane rimase sorpreso di come le mani di Seishiro trovarono  
  
subito il punto del suo desiderio,le punte delle sue dita che   
  
giocavano lungo la superficie rigida, prendendolo in giro con una danza lenta.   
  
La sensazione che provò Subaru,lo spinse a desiderare più contatto con il suo amante.   
  
Il Sakurazukamori,dilettato dalla   
  
risposta fisica di Subaru,lo ricompensò con alcuni movimenti delle sue   
  
mani, provocando nel giovane un maggiore trasporto. Aprendo i   
  
suoi occhi,Seishiro vide la testa di Subaru cadere all'indietro contro la   
  
parete della doccia,scoprendo così il suo collo liscio e snello, su cui   
  
tracciò una riga di baci ardenti fino alle labbra del giovane,  
  
facendo scorrere la sua lingua fino all'osso sporgente  
  
e succhiando delicatamente tale sporgenza.   
  
" Sei... Seishiro-san... " la voce del ragazzo nn era un lamento,bensì una richiesta,   
  
un' onda fresca di passione sopraffava ormai il suo piccolo corpo.   
  
Le sue mani erano distese ai lati del corpo, essendo troppo timide per fare qualsiasi altro movimento.   
  
"Continuo? " Seishiro chiese gentilmente,prima che le sue   
  
labbra scendessero verso il basso.Arrivarono all'inguine del ragazzo,ormai eccitato,e succhiarono  
  
con dolcezza il suo liquido,quasi con paura che tale creatura potesse svanire come in un sogno(*come mi è venuta in mente stà stupidaggine,leggo troppe fanfic di questo genere^__^')   
  
Seishiro aumentò la pressione sul giovane,cercando di portarsi più vicino al suo completo piacere fisico,   
  
sollevò un po'   
  
la testa per osservare il suo amante più attentamente.  
  
"Oh,mio Di.. " Subaru ha gemuto "... si... "  
  
Il Sakurazukamori sorrise. " Buono, buono... ci sono così tante   
  
cose ancora, Subaru-kun... più sarete disposti,più ne riceverete. "   
  
Ha premuto le sue mani lungo i fianchi,avvicinando i loro corpi sempre di più;"Continuo??"  
  
Subaru nn sapeva cosa dire,forse nn voleva dire ninte,e,come risposta,   
  
sollevò la sua testa davanti alla faccia di Seishiro, morse le sue labbra e annuì col capo;  
  
i suoi   
  
occhi brillavano di un desiderio puro ed innocente che nn aveva mai provato prima d'ora.  
  
Si è stupito della frase di Seishiro:cosa potrebbe   
  
fargli provare ancora?... desiderava ricambiare tutto questo ma non sapeva come...  
  
Chinandosi in avanti, Seishiro ha baciato il suo giovane amante,premendolo ancora verso la parete;  
  
sentì il seme caldo  
  
rovesciarsi sulla sua mano. A quel punto, Subaru era ormai senza forze,  
  
i suoi occhi verde smeraldo erano socchiusi per metà. Il suo  
  
corpo sembrava svuotato,avvertiva a malapena il calore di Sakurazukamori premuto contro il suo   
  
e lo spruzzo freddo della doccia che gli percorreva la schiena.  
  
L' unica cosa che lo manteneva in piedi,evitando di farlo cadere,era Seishiro   
  
che sorrise morbidamente, raccogliendo il ragazzo tra le sue braccia;  
  
Subaru era quasi senza peso e senza forze,lo prese in braccio e lo trasportò verso la camera da letto,  
  
sgocciolando durante tutto il percorso che divideva le due stanze.  
  
Subaru avvolse le braccia attorno al collo del suo compagno mentre  
  
la sua testa riposava sulla spalla dell'uomo più anziano.   
  
Seishiro lo depositò delicatamente contro  
  
il mucchio dei cuscini;  
  
Gli occhi verdi del giovane si aprirono e osservarono il Sakurazukamori mentre si sedeva accanto a lui;  
  
lo videro aprire un cassetto alla base del comodino e cercare un piccolo tubo   
  
fra i pacchetti di sigarette ormai vuoti.  
  
L' uomo si appoggiò ancora verso il basso, per baciare la sua' preda',  
  
per poterne assaggiare ancora il suo gusto,il sapore di Subaru Sumeragi,  
  
e sue mani scorrerono giù lungo i bracci del giovane,per poi risalire verso il suo torace.   
  
poi con la lingua,lasciò una scia di saliva che   
  
tracciava una linea ondulata sul suo petto;aprì rapidamente il tubetto e ne versò una piccola quantità di crema sulle  
  
sue dita.  
  
Con una mano accarezzò i fianchi di Subaru,arrivando fino all'anca,poi sempre più giù.  
  
Gli occhi di Subaru si sono aperti all'improvviso,sentendo la mano del suo amante che lo toccava in un modo così intimo,  
  
un piccolo gemito,mischiato tra piacere e dolore,provvenne dalla sua gola.  
  
Il Sakurazukamori ha esaminato il giovane,prima di dirigersi verso il punto del corpo  
  
che gli avrebbe donato il piacere completo;  
  
la sua mano scese verso il ventre,Subaru avvertì un'onda improvvisa che annebbiò tutti i suoi sensi,  
  
una sensazione che gli fece dimenticare il dolore di prima.   
  
  
  
Seishiro tornò a baciare le labbra del giovane finchè nn lo interruppè per la mancanza d'aria.  
  
Subaru sembrava molto entusiasta di tutto,ma il suo vecchio amante   
  
nn capiva se il giovane stesse capendo tutto quello che stava accadendo tra di loro.  
  
Guardò Subaru, inclinando la testa verso un lato,  
  
notando come gli occhi del ragazzo si erano trasformati dal verde smeraldo luminoso al  
  
verde scuro.  
  
" Subaru-kun " ha bisbigliato, " sei sicuro che questo sia quello che tu desideri? "  
  
Incapace di parlare,il ragazzo si è alzato davanti a lui, annuendo  
  
con il capo.  
  
Dopo aver ricevuto questa rassicurazione da parte del suo amante,Sakurazukamori   
  
seguì la riga del mento del giovane con il pollice  
  
mentre con l' altra mano riapplicò ancora un pò di crema sul suo corpo.   
  
"Sei pronto,Subaru-kun? "  
  
Ricevette come risposta un cenno del capo appena percettibile.  
  
Subaru chiuse i suoi occhi,cercando di distendere ogni suo muscolo,   
  
era tranquillo;se ora,al posto di Seishiro,ci fosse stato chiunque altro,sarebbe spaventato, ma lui era lì.  
  
Seishirou spinse le sue anche in avanti una volta,  
  
seppellendosi completamente nel suo piccolo amante.  
  
Gli occhi verdi smeraldo brillarono momentaneamente, prima di  
  
chiudersi;un dolore improvviso si impadronì di lui e le lacrime incominciarono a solcare il suo viso.  
  
Seishiro baciò la faccia del giovane,asciugando i fili d'acqua salata che la rigavano.   
  
Il Sakurazukamori cominciò a  
  
muoversi all'interno di lui,estraendo quasi completamente prima di penetrarlo ancora una volta....  
  
Sotto lui Subaru incominciò a provare altre sensazioni che si sostituirono al dolore iniziale;  
  
sentì le sue vene pulsare e i suoi orecchi sembravano stessero per scoppiare.  
  
Alzò il suo sguardo e venne a contatto con il viso del suo amato,lo   
  
sguardo negli occhi di Seishiro:era così intenso,pieno di  
  
emozioni, milioni di sensazioni diverse li attraversavano,e questo lo stimolò ad avere ancora più attaccamento tra i 2.  
  
Sentì nel suo corpo un fuoco, ma le fiamme non  
  
erano di dolore,ma scaturivano dall'amore...un'amore vero,all'inizio racchiuso nel suo cuore,infine  
  
emerso quando si è concesso interamente al suo compagno.  
  
Seishiro aumentò il ritmo,gli sembrava un sogno,come se avesse oltrepassato in qualche modo   
  
la linea che divideva il mondo reale da quello immaginario...mai prima aveva provato tale  
  
sentimento.  
  
Effettivamente,c'erano stati degli altri,ma nessuno era come lui... nessuno  
  
di loro era paragonabile al suo Subaru-kun.  
  
Sakurazukamori continuò nella sua dolce azione di possesso del corpo del ragazzo,lasciò una scia di  
  
baci,prima sul collo,poi scese verso il torace fino all'inguine;  
  
sentì le unghie di Subaru conficcarsi nella sua carne sulla schiena,il dolore che gli provocarono   
  
nn fece altro che aumentare il desiderio in lui.  
  
Un gemito di Subaru,riportò Seishiro alla realtà,sentì il giovane agitarsi sotto di lui;  
  
con un sorriso delicato,afferrò il membro pulsante del ragazzo e ne bevve il liquido che ne fuoriusciva.  
  
Subaru quasi svenne alla sensazione che provò in quel momento,  
  
nn potè far altro ke lamentarsi con il nome dell' uomo più anziano  
  
ripetendolo all'infinito,come un mantra,mentre veniva assalito da un'onda di  
  
piacere intenso.  
  
Seishiro risalì verso l'alto,fino al suo viso;aderì di nuovo il suo corpo a quello del Sumeragi,  
  
lo penetrò di nuovo facendo scorrere il suo seme all'interno di Subaru...  
  
Sakurazukamori spinse ancora una volta, infine cadde a lato del ragazzo,ormai sfinito  
  
tremando violentemente per l'adrenalina che sentiva ancora dentro dopo un'orgasmo così intenso.  
  
Per un momento,entrambi rimasero là,in silenzio.  
  
Poi Seishiro si girò verso di lui e lo strinse nel suo caldo un'abbraccio,tenendolo strettamente  
  
contro di sè.  
  
Subaru,come risposta, poggiò la sua testa sul torace di Sakurazuka;Seishiro sorrise di questo gesto.  
  
In quel momento tutti i suoi inganni,le sue bugie erano state messe da parte   
  
per dividere questo momento di felicità con il ragazzo che amava.   
  
Si domandò se,in un tempo diverso,questa potesse essere la loro vita insieme,però sapeva che  
  
ciò nn si sarebbe mai avverato.  
  
Il sonno è venne rapidamente e nessuno si svegliò quando Hokuto fece ritorno a casa;  
  
un piccolo sorriso di vittoria apparve sulla sua faccia...poi si ritirò nella sua stanza.  
  
***fine*** 


End file.
